


Beleriand High School

by EmperorAdrian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorAdrian/pseuds/EmperorAdrian
Summary: In a modern Middle Earth, Legolas transfers schools and begins his Junior year on Beleriand High. Soon he meets many Noldorin elves, and a certain dwarf that drives him crazy.





	

Thranduil parked outside the school, as Legolas readied his backpack with him. "Here it is."

 

Legolas turned to his father. "Are you sure me being here is a good idea?"

 

Thranduil stopped the car. Legolas knew it did him no pleasure to move either, and yet here they were. "Of course it is. This is a new opportunity, and not just for me. The school at Greenwood was far too small anyways and besides..."-Thranduil tried to seem convincing, but Legolas knew he had no other excuses. He opened the door of the car and bid goodbye to his father.

"Good luck!"-He heard his father shout, but he had already opened the door of the school.

 

Legolas sighed. He missed his old school at Greenwood, but above all things he missed Aragorn. Elessar had been his friend, his companion... and his unrequited crush. He had known for long that he had no chance with him, that Aragorn only saw him as a friend and nothing else. But what pained him the most was when Elessar began to date Arwen. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he agreed to switch schools when his father received a new job in Beleriand. Not seeing him at all was better than having to stand seeing him with someone else.

 

Legolas looked down at his schedule. It was odd having to be in a Noldorin school, and he doubted there were many Sindar students there. But the bell rang, and Legolas headed to his first clasroom. He would have to take Botany with Mr. Aiwendil. He headed down the hall, looking for the clasroom. He had not imagined for the school to be this big, and soon he found himself to be lost among the crowd of students.

 

Legolas roamed aimlessly, until suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to face another student with medium-long silver hair. 

 

"I don't mean to intrude, but are you lost? You seem new here."

 

"Ah, yes! I can't seem to find Mr. Aiwendil's classroom."-He said awkwardly. 

 

"Well, you are in luck! That is exactly where I am headed. You must be the new Sindar transfer student." 

 

Legolas assented. "My name is Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf."

 

"I am Beleg, Beleg Cuthalion. Follow me."--He said, and Legolas walked along his side. 

 

"I am Sindarin as well. Seems funny isn't it? I mean, this is mostly a Noldorin school."

 

Legolas was astounded. "I did not think there were any Sindar students here."

 

"Oh, there are some that study here.  Most of them come from Doriath."

 

The two entered the classroom and Legolas sat down next to him. Soon Mr. Aiwendil began to take attendance as he passed down the so expected Syllabus. 

 

***

The bell rang after the second class, dismissing the students to lunch. Once more Legolas was forced to wander across the common room, looking for a place to sit. All tables were crowded, and Legolas walked across the room searching for an empty table. Just as he spotted an empty chair to sit upon, he crashed against a student blocking his path.

 

"I am so sorry..."-He excused himself, but the other student began to laugh manically, startling Legolas. 

 

"Let us see... What do we have here? Ah, but isn't it the little Sinda that just transferred here? Why, have you not learned your lesson yet?"--His tone was menacing, his eyes fixed on Legolas.

 

"I..."-Legolas begun, until he felt the boy's hand tugging his shirt. The student roared, and Legolas noticed that there were many others around him, possibly his friends.

 

"Listen here, elfling; no one in this school messes with me. Is that understood? If I happen to see you again...

 

Legolas forced himself out of the student's grip, but his hands were massive, bigger than anyone he had seen. It was then that he heard a voice.

 

"H-hey Gothmog, you leave him alone!"--He heard someone exclaim, and soon he saw that a student stood next to him. Legolas immediately recognized him as a junior in his class. His large squared glasses and bangs were hard to miss.

 

Gothmog (apparently that was his name) laughed once more. "Truly you astound me. Who knew such a geek could ever stand up to me? Ha, and a weakling as well!"-Gothmog's friends laughed as well, encircling him and the other student.

 

"What is going on here?"-Legolas heard a stranger's voice say, only to see another student face Gothmog. He was very tall, taller than Legolas or Gothmog himself, and he looked like someone that came straight from a magazine rather than some mundane high school. His intensely red hair was longer than any other student there, and he wore a letter jacket and dark sunglasses.

 

Gothmog huffed, approaching the stranger. "That does not concern you, Feanorion."  
"It does. You know very well Makalaure is my brother, Gothmog. What are you doing here, picking on juniors again?"-He eyed Legolas.-"Next time pick on someone of your own year. Now answer my question."-He demanded.

 

Gothmog grunted. He released Legolas from his grip. "Nothing."--He mumbled.

"Good. I would hate to break your nose again."-His words were filled with irony, and Legolas noticed for the first time that Gothmog's nose seemed bent and slightly upturned.

 

His friends left, and Gothmog himself turned away, walking with his crew. "Are you alright?"-The redhead asked him, lowering his sunglasses revealing a pair of glistening silver eyes.

 

"Yes, thank you. I am Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf."

"You must be the new transfer student. My name is Maitimo and this is my brother, Makalaure. Seems like you came off on the wrong side of the hall. Gothmog and his companions feel entitled to the whole side of the table."

 

"I do not doubt that. He seems like a real jerk."-Legolas chuckled.

"That he is. The good thing is that this is his last year here."-Makalaure added.

Maitimo snorted. "That is true. We have been enemies since Freshman year. I cannot say that he likes me very much, but after breaking his nose he has not bothered me as much.

 

Legolas wondered what infuriated him so much as to break Gothmog's nose, but did not ask. He was too busy contemplating Maitimo's features and silver eyes to dwell on such inquiries. He had never met someone so handsome, with the exception of Elessar.

 

"You should sit with me. There isn't a lot of space elsewhere."-Offered Makalure, and Legolas gladly accepted. His brother went to sit to the next table, next to a Junior with caramel skin.

 

Legolas sat next to Makalaure, who was sitting next to another Junior he had seen earlier. "Daeron, this is Legolas."--He introduced him to the dark haired student at his side.

"Nice to meet you. I am also a Sindar."--He said.

"Well, you are not the first one I have met. I expected to be the only Sindar here until I met Beleg this morning."

"Of course not! There are actually a lot of non-Noldorin students here. Not just Sindarin, but from other races as well."

 

Legolas spent the rest of the lunch hour talking with Makalaure and Daeron, who were both in the band and choir of the school. Apparently Maitimo was not the only brother Makalaure had, and when he said that he had six other brothers, his astonishment made Daeron burst in laughter.

 

***

 

Legolas entered his Geography class as Mr. Olorin showed him his way to a table of five. 

"Well, I guess we happen to be In the same table."-Makalaure said as he sat next to him. Soon a redhead took a sit in the same table, and Legolas could tell that he was no Noldo. Two other students sat down, and Legolas recognized one as the caramel skinned boy that sat next to Maitimo. "Hey, Kano!"-The other two greeted Makalaure as they sat down in the very same table.

 

"You know each other?"-Legolas asked.

The blond Noldo spoke, his turquoise eyes sparkling with excitement. "But of course! We are cousins, well, half cousins really. I am Findarato. Nice to meet you."

 

The dark haired boy turned to him. "You must be Legolas, the new transfer student! My name is Findekano."

 

Everyone then gazed to the redhead, and it was clear that nobody knew him. Legolas noticed that he was shorter than anyone else at the table. " I am Gimli, Gimli Durin."

 

Legolas rolled his eyes at hearing the last name. His father did not have good relations with the Durins; in fact, one could say they were enemies. Thranduil had always spoken against him to play with any Durin when he was younger, or to any dwarf truly. At first Legolas did not understand so when he was younger, but his meetings with other dwarves had only helped to widen his dislike of dwarves, especially the Durins.

 

"Oh, that is so interesting! I've heard of Thorin Oakenshield. He is the owner of Erebor Co., isn't he?"-asked Findarato eagerly, as if a bunch of dwarves were truly so interesting.

 

Legolas then saw that Mr. Olorin had begun to write on the board, and the entire class was soon silenced. He turned forward to the students. "Welcome class. My name is Mr. Olorin, although you may call me Gandalf."-He was received by the confused glares of the students, which he dismissed.-"I know most classes will have handed you a Syllabus of the class, but that is not what we are going to cover in this class. Today we are going to begin a project."

There was a collective response of "ugh" from the class, and the teacher chuckled. "I have divided the class in four groups of five, and you shall work with the table that you have been assigned."

 

"This project shall consist of the making of a map, and there will be four different maps by the time the project is completed. The product will be due in a month from now, and your group shall be assigned a region to work on. The books are on the tables to be used during the process. But before we get started I shall lecture the class addressing all the information that you need to kno..."-A sudden pop was heard across the room, and a scent of burning paper was present.

 

"What on earth just happened?"-Findekano asked, until he spotted two hobbits with a burning paper plane."

"Aye, this is typical. Ever since they came into this school Merry and Pippin have been planning to use Mr. Olorin's fireworks once they got in his class. Seems like they finally made it."-Gimli explained.

"How do you know that?"-Legolas asked him crossly.

"Why, they are my friends! Besides, anyone that goes to this school knows it. Not that a Sindar would know."

 

Legolas turned red from embarrassment and mumbled something about short necked dwarves, but said nothing directly. If he had ever thought he had any chances of making friends with a dwarf, he was wrong.

 

Mr. Olorin stared at the two hobbits intimidatingly. "Well, but isn't it Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took! I ought to expect this for the first day of class."-He said, raising the paper plane from the desk and staring at the soot-stained students.-"Well, go clean yourselves!"

The whole class burst in laughter as Merry and Pippin went off. Then Mr. Olorin (or should he say Gandalf?) proceeded with his long lecture about the making of maps.

 

The rest of class went quickly, and Legolas abstained himself from speaking to Gimli. Legolas then headed to his next class, and soon his first day of school was over.

 

 


End file.
